Storm/Guide
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = | Counter-Terrorists = }}Storm ''(de_storm)'' is infamous for its dark atmosphere and open-spaced sections. This map is usually avoided by many players in the Counter-Strike community and is very rarely seen in servers. Overview Snipers will have the main advantages throughout most parts of the map. Both bombsites are prone to be dominated by snipers, including most of the interior hallways, the overpass, and the underpass. Assault rifles are also good to wield while the usefulness of shotguns are limited to some parts of the hallways. Players with submachine guns tend to struggle the most in later rounds. As the map is quite dark, it is highly recommended to purchase the Night vision goggles to help you see more clearly in the areas devoid of light as an activated flashlight can alert enemies. de_storm overview.png Hot Spots Bombsite A Terrorist players who do not have sniper weaponry will take the hallways or the underpass to reach this area and avoid snipers at the overpass/site B. Because of the open spaced area, it is highly recommended to have at least one team member armed with a sniper rifle. Shotguns and submachine guns are not recommended here unless flashbangs or a smoke grenade are utilized. At the beginning of the round, CTs can quickly camp the area here. However, if they are not well armed or skilled, Terrorists with sniper rifles can quickly eliminate CT operatives and "steal" the control of Site A and plant the C4 here. In early rounds, sniper will often be armed with a Scout while in later rounds, snipers will be armed with an AWP, SG 550, or the G3SG1. Use a flashbang to blind enemy snipers or throw a smoke grenade to cover your team while rushing. If the area is clear, shotguns or submachine gun users can quickly run behind the crates near bombsite A to cover friendly snipers if one of the enemy teams did successfully rush behind the sniper without being noticed. de_storm0005 bombsite A.png de_storm0006 bombsite A 2.png de_storm0007 bombsite A 3.png Bombsite B/CT Spawn Zone CT snipers may prefer to guard the overpass or double doors instead of camping in this bombsite or site A. However, should allied players require assistance or the need to retreat begins to loom, they may return to this area or another fighting zone. In comparison to site A, bombsite B is more enclosed and there are more crates than bombsite A. Due to this, Terrorists who have won most of the time will prefer to plant the C4 at bombsite A rather than B. However, if the Terrorists cannot beach site A or have lost several rounds, they will often plant at B as sniper weaponry is less effective here and the numerous crates can be used to ambush enemies. Usually, combat will not occur at early parts of the round but may intensify when the bomb has been planted. de_storm0000 CT Spawn Zone-Bombsite B.png de_storm0002 CT Spawn Zone-Bombsite B 2.png de_storm0001 CT Spawn Zone-Bombsite B 2.png Double Doors This area may be used to allow snipers to reach both bombsites quickly. However, this area has plenty of ambush spots and snipers can easily guard the entryways. There are also some hiding spots that can be used to ambush enemies who pass here; this is often used by players who are armed with shotguns or SMGs. To prevent getting killed, throw a Smoke grenade or a flashbang and check all areas and hiding spots. de_storm0003 double doors.png de_storm0004 double doors 2.png Underpass/Downstairs/Overpass Although the underpass may seem helpful to avoid snipers, there is no guarantee that the area will be either clear of snipers or players will focus their attention on the underpass. Moreover, a player with a sniper rifle may be present on the overpass. Due to this, it is usually advisable to go down midway through the underpass and access the downstairs. If left with no choice, use a smoke grenade for cover (if you suspect enemy players are expecting your arrival). Alternatively, you can use a flashbang or an HE grenade to lure assailants into the underpass and ambush them when you have cover within the downstairs section (only recommended when you cannot leave this area and if there are no enemies within the other aforementioned location). de_storm0013 underpass.png de_storm0014 underpass 2.png de_storm0015 underpass 2.png Overpass Snipers will usually occupy this section of the map and eliminate enemies from long distances. It is advisable to use smoke grenades or avoid the overpass if you cannot counter such enemies. de_storm0030 overpass 3.png de_storm0012 overpass.png de_storm0028 overpass 2.png de_storm0029 overpass.png Downstairs To avoid snipers and the possibility of being ambushed when emerging from the underpass, players may use this area. Smoke grenades can cause havoc, note worthy, if they were thrown at the staircase. In fact, players can establish the habit of throwing grenades from above. de_storm0016 downstairs.png de_storm0017 downstairs 2.png Hallways Main Hall Snipers can also be present here. CT snipers arguably have the better advantage if they need to guard bombsite A. de_storm0008 long hall.png de_storm0009 long hall 2.png de_storm0018 long hall 3.png Long Hall To avoid the main hall and the underpass, players may try to avoid large groups of enemies or will flank assailants. de_storm0004 long hall.png de_storm0005 long hall 2.png de_storm0006 long hall 3.png de_storm0027 long hall-connecting to the overpass and back way.png Side Hall This is the smallest of all the halls in de_storm. Due to this, shotguns are used frequently as anyone who opens those doors will emit noise. As a consequence, players will not prefer to travel through this area without backup. de_storm0010 side hall.png de_storm0011 side hall 2.png Back Room Some Terrorist campers may stay here to serve as backup units or simply allow their team members to do all the "hard work". On the other hand, CTs are unlikely to ever venture through the back room. de_storm0020 back room.png de_storm0021 back room 2.png Other Areas Terrorist Spawn Zone de_storm0022 Terrorist Spawn Zone.png de_storm0023 Terrorist Spawn Zone 2.png Category:Map guides